


Self-Defense

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond makes Q take a self-defense course (for whatever reason, maybe even just for funsies?) and Q somehow convinces Bond to take it with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Self-Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861352) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Q somehow managed to look even smaller in his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, standing in front of the gym mirror. He stared at his meagre reflection, holding on to his arm. Bond wandered up behind, looking buff, his muscles flexing underneath his too-tight shirt.  
  
“Are you ready?” Bond grinned, stretching his arms above his head. Q looked up at Bond through the mirror.  
  
“Will you go easy on me?”  
  
Bond chuckled, swinging his arms by his side. “I won’t be too rough.”  
  
Q scowled. “James, look at me! You could snap me in half so easily!”  
  
“We’ll use the extra soft bouncy mats, how about that?”  
  
“How about you go easy on me?”  
  
Still chuckling, Bond took a few more steps forward, slipping his arms around Q’s waist. “I’m here to teach you self defense, Q. This could save your life one day.”  
  
“Could you not have brought in someone for you to demonstrate on? I don’t think I’ll learn very well if I’m being flipped on my back all the time.”  
  
“Okay, today I’ll go through the easy things that don’t require being flipped on your back. Next lesson I’ll bring someone in.”  
  
Q sighed, nodding reluctantly. “Very well.”  
  
A devilish grin suddenly spread across Bond’s face, as he grabbed one of Q’s arms, bent it over his back and hoisted Q over it, flipping him on to the mat. Q let out a loud groan, Bond chuckling and dropping down on top of him, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
“You good?”  
  
Q cracked his eyes open, letting out a quiet whimper. “Have I told you lately that I absolutely hate you?”  
  
Bond grinned, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Q’s lips. “I love you too.”  
  
Q managed a weak smile, draping an arm around Bond’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “I’m starting to regret asking you to join me in training.”  
  
“To make up for me being an arse, I’ll let you show me what you learnt tonight… In bed…”  
  
Q dropped his head back on to the mat, laughing at Bond’s suggestive smirk. “You know, once I get really good at self defense, you’re going to regret that promise.”  
  
“Oh I’m sure I will. Anyway…” Bond pulled himself to his feet, offering Q a hand up. “Are you ready to learn?”  
  
A few weeks later, Bond was due to return from his mission to Budapest and Q was eager to show him what he’d learnt in his lessons whilst he was away. Once Bond entered the building to be debriefed, he began packing everything away. He hovered around the medical unit, waiting for Bond to arrive to assess the physical damage — he couldn't very well flip Bond over his back if he had a broken arm or dislocated shoulder.  
  
Bond eventually staggered down to the medical unit, his eyes lighting up when he saw Q waiting outside. He didn’t appear to have anything majorly wrong with him, just a few scrapes and bruises.  
  
“Was I missed?” he smirked, his arms finding their place around Q’s slim waist. Q smiled, cupping Bond’s cheek and leaning in to assess the bruise forming above his eye.  
  
“Somewhat.”  
  
“Just somewhat?”  
  
Q smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Bond’s forehead. “I may show you how much I missed you tonight.”  
  
“Well, I look forward to it. How’s everything been without me?”  
  
“Good. Better, even. Nothing blew up this week.”  
  
Bond chuckled, giving his lover a quick squeeze. “That’s good to hear… Anyway, I have a medical to undergo, and then we can get off, and then maybe, we can get off.”  
  
“I’ll wait here.”  
  
Bond nodded, pulling Q in for a warm kiss, dipping him dramatically before wandering in to the medical office. Q chuckled to himself and sat down, waiting patiently.  
  
That evening, after a minor argument over whether Q needs to cut down on his tea intake, Q showed off what he’d learnt. After lying on the floor for a few moments, wide-eyed and completely stunned, Bond began laughing, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Q. On the hardwood floor?”  
  
Q smirked, dropping to the floor beside him before swinging a leg over his waist, sitting on his crotch. “So… How did I do?”  
  
Bond grinned, circling his hands around Q’s waist. “You did beautifully… Did you, uh… learn anything else?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36166986784/q-somehow-managed-to-look-even-smaller-in-his)]


End file.
